happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Now Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese Magical Girl anime created by CureKanade. It is currently under development and is to have 50 episodes, starting its premiere on February 2, 2015. The series motifs are happiness and songs. Synopsis : Beauty Now Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure The Pretty Cures are the legendary warriors of justice and happiness who are chosen to protect the world from Gaia's destruction. To transform, they need their transformation item which utilizes diamond-like items called which the Cures must collect to stop the evil from bringing destruction to Earth. They introduce themselves as . * / ** Mirai is a girl who is full of love and happiness who never gives up on anything. She can be quite stubborn and is very helpful. She gets distracted really easily and she is good with sports but bad with studying. Mirai is the second girl to become a Pretty Cure and her alter ego is Cure Precious whilst her theme colour is pink. * / ** Sayaka is a sporty girl who has a passion for reading manga all the time. She is calm and she has a love for sweets. She is a member of the track team and the softball team and she has been friends with Mirai since she was a baby. Sayaka is the third girl to become a Cure and her alter ego is Cure Darling while her theme colour is blue. * / ** Kokoro is a cheerful girl who is very clumsy and can be quite careless. She is the youngest of the group at the age of 13. She is very selfless, always thinking of others before herself and she loves to sing and dance. Kokoro is the last Cure to be born and her alter ego is Cure Sweetie whilst her theme colour is yellow. * / ** Shirabe is a calm, smart girl who's feeling can be hurt very easily and she is a bit of a crybaby, which she tries to hide by acting serious. She is the eldest of the Cures at the age of 15 and she acts as the older sister of the group. Shirabe became a Cure before the series started and her alter ego is Cure Dear while her theme colour is purple. Mascots * - The happy-go-lucky mascot of the series who is a pink and white panda-like fairy. * - The diligent mascot of the series who is a blue and white panda-like fairy. Antagonists * More antagonists coming Items * - The transformation device for the Cures. It utilizes diamond-like items called Cure Dias that help the girls with all type of stuff. The transformation phrase for the Cures are "Pretty Cure Fantasy Dream Make Up!". * - The items that the Cures must collect. They are utilized by the Miracle Phones. * - Cure Precious, Cure Darling and Cure Dear's weapon. * - Cure Sweetie's weapon. Locations Trivia Category:Beauty Now Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series